


dirk gently and the disappearance of the invisible giraffes

by creativitea



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Contains an OC, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Original Character(s), Other, blind nonbinary oc, called Avery, invisible giraffes, missing invisible giraffes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 05:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11640075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativitea/pseuds/creativitea
Summary: todd trying to piece together a story dirk never quite tells in full length





	dirk gently and the disappearance of the invisible giraffes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AngeliqueBleu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngeliqueBleu/gifts).



> based on a trip to the zoo with @AngeliqueBleu where there was no giraffes, and she kept reffering to the giraffes as invisible and....... i made it into a dirk thing because i am me. 
> 
> (( PS: i'm not visually impaired nor blind, so if I in any way write Avery problematically, please let me know! (i am nonbinary tho, so i can probably write that more accurately, but i'd also like feedback if i get something wrong there). ))

 

* * *

Dirk is enthusiastically telling Todd about the case of the missing invisible giraffes, and is too caught up in that to be aware that Todd is not listening as enthusiastically. Not that this is new. 

 

"Your first question is probably; how do you look for something that's invisible? The answer to that is; you don't."  Dirk tells him, as a matter of fact-ly. 

"Well, at least not with your eyes. That would quite obviously be a huge waste of time. You've got to be sensible enough to be alert with other senses you have. Which is why the universe gave me an assistant who was blind! Or well, still is blind, just not my assistant anymore." Dirk sounds like he misses this person slightly, and Todd becomes a little curious to how he ended up replacing them. Almost feels a bit at loss, like he's not sure he deserves the position he has, but doesn't say it out loud. Tries to at least be a good friend(that is after all, what he personally insists he is to Dirk at this point, rather than an assistant) and listens more intently. "They managed an entirely different focus on the other senses that I can in no way compare with." Todd believes Dirk when he says this, because even though his focus can be intense; it's very fluctuating and unpredictable. 

"Besides, I would never had solved the mystery if Avery hadn't taught me how to read braille." And that's as much as Dirk tells him for now, as he's distracted by a mysteriously colored squirrel. 

If Todd were to compare him to anyone fictional; it would not be Sherlock Holmes, but like the lovechild of Ace Ventura and The Doctor. Though honestly, more than anything, Dirk is just a character of his own.

 

* * *

The next time he brings the story up, it's while in the middle of telling Farah something about the gorilla and giraffemasks (a part of the conversation Todd had actively tried to space out from, as he doesn't quite want to relive those memories; even if that wasn't the worst part of that adventure.) However; he is actively trying to listen as Dirk starts talking about the invisible giraffes again; as he's actually quite curious to how that all worked out. (though he is _actively_ denying that.)

 

"You see, an old assistant of mine; Avery, was also once dressed in giraffe attire, just like Todd." Dirk says, like giraffes are somehow connected with being Dirk's assistant. And for all Todd knows, it might be. It's hard to know if anything at all is a coincidence around Dirk, because it seems that truly everything is connected.  

Even Todd, to Dirk's past.

* * *

There's giraffes on the TV and Dirk won't let Todd change the channel because "Todd... you don't zap past David Attenborough, you just don't."

 

And then Dirk blurts out "It all started with Gerard, really.".

"Was he your first assistant?" Todd asks, surprised both because he doesn't really know much about how many people who's been in his position before him, and also because Dirk has never talked about a Gerard. There's been talk of Richard, Fred, Avery, Susan and Tonya,  but no Gerard until now.

"No." Dirk shakes his head. "He was one of the missing giraffes."

"How many of them were there, really?" Todd asks,  suddenly wondering why he hadn't been curious about that question at an earlier point. 

"Six, I think?" Dirk says, like he's defeated. "To be fair, I found two, and Avery found three of them." Todd can hear admiration in his voice, without really knowing why that tone is such a familiar sound.

He gets busier with glaring at Dirk for messing up such simple math.

 

 

It's not until at a completely different moment when he gets the missing part of the equation from a seemingly random sentence Dirk mutters in his sleep. "There are as many senses as there are giraffes, obviously!" at first it didn't seem to make sense, because when does Dirk ever, but of course, all of it is somehow connected, just like Dirk insists.

 

After that, Todd doesn't really hear much about it for a while. 

And it doesn't take a holistic detective to arrive at the assumption that Dirk probably found one of them with his sixth sense (whatever that actually is).

* * *

"You never finish your stories."  Todd remarks, half out of frustration, the other half like it's something precious. 

"It's like you write a new beginning every time, but never give any closure to it." He continues, but feels a little sad after hearing it out loud, because he quickly processes why that might be. 

 

"The universe doesn't just hand out happy endings, Todd. We just get a lot of loose threads hanging in the air." he says, like it's a casual line with no weight to it, which makes it a little heavier to recieve, when you've grown to be someone who knows the weight of his words and the context they carry.  

"That's dark and depressing." Todd echoes his own words from the past unintentionally. 

"No, but it really isn't. It's just up to us to tie the pieces we think fit together. " Dirk's voice is in the hallmark-card mode, but Todd kind of feel like it's a "get well"-card, so he isn't quite inspired yet. 

"Don't you find that to be an incredibly overwhelming way to look at life? Like it's out of your hands?" Todd asks, probably projecting a little. 

Dirk just smiles, like nothing matters; because everything matters. "No, on the contrary. it's the only way to look at my life and feel like i've actually got some sense of control over it."

 


End file.
